Proposals
THINGS TO ACCOMPLISH BEFORE FIRST SESSION ' ' # City descriptions (Region folder - Levast - Locations) ## Kimboldir ## Neg Tharum 2. Hierarchy Dwarves King Elves Emperess 3. Dwarven Population Control Kimboldir: Gorgons initially kept to their olde ways, killing off the weak, slowly slowly that died away and the orcs kept as many chilren as possible. Over the next several decades, the dwarves saw the population spike incredibly. They then began to enforce the darwinian population control. Eventually even that wasn’t enough. Now, every two years, each clan is allow to brand X number of slaves from the new population, the rest must die. Gorgon families attempt to thwart this by sending their children into the haunted section of the city in the hopes the dwarves will let them be. ' ' 1. Creatures: * Giants (possible different flavors) ** Ice Giants in North continent ** Fire Giants in West ** Jolly greens in the east ** Titans in south continent * Scorpion centaurs * Giant scarabs * Giant insects (south cont) * Beholders * http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/List_of_legendary_creatures_by_type * Anansi 2. Timelines for each race (how they view their own history) 3. NPC’s: * Racial Leaders ** Dwarf clan leaders (Including moguls) * Settlement Leaders * Faction Leaders * Bigglenup (Gnome Lich) 4. Locations of interest in Ataksar (Update master index) Detail NPC’s that provide services (Names) * Nurwine/Necropolis * Gravenhold * Kimboldir * Neg Tharum * Bimuluhm * Vorima * Ehrindil’s Crossing * Render Lake 5. Finish naming the smaller settlements/river crossings Create the Druids (all races). Think wilderness peacekeepers (brotherhood of steel but in fantasy). Several smaller factions, overall highly trained and extremely dangerous. Not all are magical, but all know how to kill. 7. Distances between cities (I.e. About 200 miles from Neg Tharum - Nolfalduhr) ' ' 8. Diseases # Krayt’s Disease - Believed to have originated with kobolds, effects all non-dragon born races. Symptoms are: Skin becoming dry and scaly, eventually sloughing off, leading to a very agonizing death. # Zek - Disease of Elvish origin. Causes the blood to carry less and less oxygen throughout the body. Those afflicted with it slowly turn blue depending on their skin type. Affects all, highly fatal. * Humans - Daemon “Princedoms”. Demons are playing a game by establishing “religious” authority amongst the many human tribes, trying to establish the most influence (Vassago, Agares, etc). https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Vassago https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Agares ** All human cultures place value in free will due to deity influence * One human culture is ruled by a daemon of conquest. ** The most powerful human in the tribe is named Harbinger. ** The Harbinger is allowed to establish a warhost, which is then used to conquer other tribes. ** Any male is allowed to challenge the current harbinger in an attempt to take their title. *** Typically if the challenger fails, he is killed in combat. However, if it comes to a draw, the Harbinger remains as is, and the challenger is banished, and only allowed to return once they can defeat the Harbinger. * Perhaps the daemons originally tried toying with the elves but their god tried to protect them and revealed the daemons for what they were. * Bune (greater demon) controls Tazqar and gathers undead. Some time recently, the new dead among the sivihazar began rising, and walking towards the Tazqar Isles regardless of their chances of actually reaching it. https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Bune * Tsunami aftershocks from the Upheaval. Killed off everything on Tol Muile and the Tizqar Isles. (Ghosts/undead population) * Wych Hunters - Product of Revenir Cult. Survivor created countess harrowmont and instructed her to establish the organization to fight the demons. Revenir currently searches in Trahes. Yarsulke have been created as a result * Bimuluhm is an original dwarven surface settlement after the Upheaval. * Lumberjacks and Stumpers * Haagenti = Kalash Lord https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Haagenti Orcs, odor and persistence hunting Different clans river sharks and their mythology Kharag Dust Storms Orcish social division between hunters/gatherers Worldbuilding Checklist HOSPITALITY RULES FOR EACH CULTURE * Elves believe that guests in another’s house must disarm themselves. Conversely, Elves in their own homes typically wear weapons, especially with guests in their abodes. Should an elf host ever disarm themselves with guests present, it is considered an extremely high honor. Elvish daemon hunters “Daer Farathor” * Mostly defunct * Daemons have proved to be more lethal and powerful over the ages. * Aen Kamilon is one of the last hunters. ** He is a captain and goes by the title Nikerym all elves were told stories of the daemons of olde